<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tyzula's Afternoon Dates by broadroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163831">Tyzula's Afternoon Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadroses/pseuds/broadroses'>broadroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, dumb and clueless sapphics, maiko, she/they Mai, ty lee is an elementary ed major, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadroses/pseuds/broadroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai is sick and tired of hearing these lovesick idiots talk about how much they love each other and not doing anything about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tyzula's Afternoon Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-&lt;3) -</p><p>       “Mai, I am so in love with her.” Azula says as she sits on her bed after getting home from hanging out with Ty Lee all day after classes. The two of them went to the town square and went window-shopping at bakeries, boutiques, and more. It was a routine they had every couple weeks when their schedules would line up perfectly and they would be able to spend more than a couple hours hanging out in each other’s dorms. For Azula, days like today were the best kinds of days. She got to spend her hours with the love of her life and then spill all of the details to Mai when she got back to her dorm.</p><p>	“Yes, I know.” Mai groaned. Mai had a tradition of their own, listening to Azula babble on about how much she loved Ty Lee for the hours after Azula got home. Mai never saw the point in Azula’s babbling of adoration for Ty Lee. She loves Zuko more than anyone else in the world, including their own family, but she never babbled on like that about him. However, Mai preferred Azula delightfully babbling about how Ty Lee was the most perfect girl rather than insulting her because Azula had no idea how to express herself. Therapy works wonders.</p><p>	“I don’t know, man” Azula sighed, “I just see myself with her for the rest of my life. I want to wake up with her every morning and have her smile be the first thing I see when I get up. I want to cook dinner with her and dance around the kitchen and laugh till we’re out of breath. I want to kiss her so h-”</p><p>	“Ok, I get it!” Mai exclaimed. At some point, you just need to stop the love train. “You don’t need to tell me twice. I know more than anybody how much of a mess you are when it comes to Ty Lee. The day that you actually do something about your feelings, I’ll check and see if pigs are falling out of the sky.” she told Azula with heavy sarcasm in their voice. Azula laughed, knowing Mai was more than right. </p><p>	“I can’t say you’re wrong.” she laughed, “Whatever, you’re not much better than I am. How about you go hang out with my brother, you lovesick dog!” she exclaimed.</p><p>	“I already am.” Mai stated bluntly. At that moment, Mai had their phone pressed against their left ear while their other hand was running through Zuko’s hair in their lap. Zuko never really paid attention to Azula’s babblings about Ty Lee, except when he made fun of her for it. Most of the time when Azula was on the phone, Zuko’s head was usually in Mai’s lap while he played Legend of Zelda on his Nintendo Switch with bands from his middle school emo phase blasting loud enough for his dead dad to hear.</p><p>	“Oh my god. Fine, whatever, goodnight.” Azula said as she hung up the phone and sunk into her bed. Mai was right, they were always right.  All of her adrenaline and euphoria from that day was dying off and she was going to fall asleep any second. As Azula pulled up the covers on her tiny bed, she hoped that she would see Ty Lee in her dreams that night.</p><p>	Meanwhile, Mai chuckled as they hung up the phone and put it on the bed. Zuko paused his Switch and put it down on his stomach. He took off his headset and looked up at Mai, who still had a slight smile on her face.</p><p>	“Is she bothering you again?” Zuko softly asked his girlfriend, with a hint of playfulness. Mai laughed and dragged their hand down to his cheek.</p><p>	“None more than usual. Those two are absolutely smitten with each other, it’s hilarious.” Zuko chuckled with them. He knew as much as Mai that Azula and Ty Lee were infatuated with each other. He grew up with them alongside Mai, watching the two of them develop feelings for one another and turning into blubbering, lovesick idiots as time went on. Zuko and Mai knew deep inside that they were not much different from the two that they laughed at so much, however, they would never admit that.</p><p>	“Now all you have to do is wait for Ty Lee to call you tomorrow morning and tell you the exact same thing.” Zuko said cheekily, picking his Switch back up. Mai groaned in response.</p><p>	The unspoken tradition of “Azula-Ty Lee Afternoon Dates”--as Mai and Zuko called them--was both Azula and Ty Lee calling to recap what happened that day. First, Azula would call right after she got home and talk about her experience, usually detailing some form of Ty Lee gazing in some store with “stars in her eyes” and telling Azula how much she wanted that item. Most of the time, unless that item was too costly, Azula would buy it on the spot while Ty Lee begged her to not waste any money on her and that she did not need it. Then, she would settle down from her adrenaline high and go to bed. </p><p>With Ty Lee, as soon as she got out of her Math for Elementary Educators class at 9AM, Ty Lee would call during her breakfast break and go into a frenzy about her account of the events that took place the day prior. Ty Lee’s favorite part of the day would usually be having Azula try on or eat something new and seeing Azula like it and be defiant about it.</p><p>For example, the previous afternoon date included Ty Lee ushering Azula into a dressing room with a skin-tight black cocktail dress and Azula being surprised that she actually looked good in it. Despite that, Azula refused it until Ty Lee used her puppy-eyes, which worked every time, to guilt Azula into getting it. Obviously, Ty Lee got a matching one in the last baby pink that they had. </p><p>Ty Lee never admitted it but she always loved matching with Azula. Zuko noticed it when Azula and Ty Lee were 16 and they started to wear matching necklaces that looked like couples necklaces, even though they both insisted against it with bright red faces.</p><p>After Zuko left for the night, promising to come back that weekend, Mai got ready for bed as well. When they settled into their large queen-sized bed, they grabbed the book on their nightstand that they had been progressively reading. As they read, they couldn’t help but let Azula and Ty Lee cross their mind. They have been listening to both of them fantasize about each other for years and never see them make any moves to have those dreams become a reality. Most of the time it made her laugh, however, sometimes they would get annoyed by their lack of competence in romance. They just wished they could push them together and make them kiss like Barbies. Mai groaned as they shut their book and just decided to go to sleep.</p><p>-+    &lt;3     +-</p><p>	The next morning, nearly at exactly 9:00 in the morning, Mai’s phone rang on their nightstand. They sat up and stretched their arms to lose some of the stiffness caused by sleeping. Mai reached over to grab their phone and tapped the answer button.</p><p>	“Good morning, Ty Lee.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not super involved in the ATLA fandom but I wrote this for my best friend last month and I figured I should publish it. I hope you all enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>